Waiting for Tomorrow
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: An old-fashioned romance that comes from the heart. A boy and girl that couldn't be more different, are about to found out what exactly that old over-used 4-letter-word, and that they're not as different as they think they are. [Draco x Hermione]
1. Confusion, delusion

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter nor anything else associated with Hogwarts and the characters within; J.K. Rowling does. This story however, belongs to me and my friend Beck. Reviews are wonderful and we really appreciate them. Any constructive criticism is good too, just try not to diss us much as this is our first collaboration fic.  
  
**************************************  
  
"A muggle text. Charming." Draco sneered. Hermione gritted her teeth and held the battered book close to her.  
  
"Can't see what's so fascinating about it. Looks boring."  
  
"What would you know Malfoy? You haven't read it." All Hermione had wanted ten minutes ago was to find somewhere quiet to read her book of Shakespeare. She'd just settled beneath a shady tree near the back of the school when Mr. Higher-Than-Thou had shown up. And now he stood there with that stupid ignorant smirk.  
  
"Hermione Granger...my, my, smart little mudblood, with her nose stuck in a muggle book. You know it's against the rules of Hogwarts. I wonder what Dumbledore would have to say about this."  
  
Hermione paled. "Are you threatening me Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stepped closer.  
  
"Maybe I am. But maybe there's something you can do to stop me from going to Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And what might that be."  
  
"You lend that book to me."  
  
"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "But..."  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem Granger. Now hand over the book."  
  
Confused and annoyed, Hermione thrust the book at him.  
  
"There, take it." She turned and walked briskly back towards the school. A light rain had begun to fall, and tiny beads of water collected on her black robes. Oblivious to the increasing rainfall, Hermione kept walking. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Draco. Stupid Draco Malfoy. Dra.Co.Mal.Foy.  
  
Damn him! She had enough homework on her plate without having to sort out her feelings for the little Slytherin git. Wait a minute, was there anything else apart from hate for him? Yes! Wait...no, no! Of course not. She hated him as he hated her! But...but...had there been an unseen yet undeniable attraction between them since first year? Well...no! Impossible! She was too smart and non-evil for him; he was too dark, too cruel, too arrogant, too cold, too pretentious, too good-looking. What!? Damn it! Taking refuge away from everyone else until the next double study period was the only option. Hermione went down beside the lake. Sitting on a log in the pouring rain, Hermione ignored the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. 


	2. Secrets break us apart / Pansy please sh...

When she went into the library for study period fourty-five minutes later, Hermione looked very much like a cat that had been dropped down a well. It wasn't until she heard Pansy Parkinson's annoyingly shrill voice that Hermione remembered that Gryffindor had a study period with Slytherin. Just wun-der-ful.  
  
"Oooo, she's been swimming in her robes. Sure you can afford to ruin those robes Muggle?"  
  
Hermione ignored Pansy. The girl had the intelligence of a flobberworm. To hell with her.  
  
Hermione went over to sit with Ron. Harry was obviously at extra Quidditch practice, as he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"So, becoming friends with Malfoy are we?" Ron said in a flat, emotionless voice without looking up. After a few moments of an awkward silence, he looked up to find Hermione standing over him, mouth open.  
  
"Wh-what?" She spluttered. Ron shrugged and walked out of the library just as Draco walked in.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Mudblood." He said quietly. After making a few darting glances to check no-one was watching, he handed her back her book. Draco left the table as quickly as he had come, before she could say anything. Hermioned opened the book and a folded note fell out. She bent down to pick it up. As she read, her eyes grew wide in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong" Hermione gasped and turned around.  
  
"Nothing Harry, nothing at all." Her hand tightly gripping the note, Hermione sat down with Harry and worked silently until dinner. Nothing, however, could get her mind off the note, which she had slipped in between her notes for Care of Magical Creatures. 


	3. What Harry doesn't know[yet]

After dinner, Hermione excused herself to the Gryffindor common room. She needed some time alone, time to think of why the blonde-haired nemesis of Harry Potter had written this note. She was sure that Draco had always hated her. Draco!? Since when did she refer to Malfoy as Draco?? Would this note be the big joke in Slytherin tonight? Did all of their house rivals know about it? Darn it. So many questions and no-one to talk about it to.  
  
"Hermione?" She heard Harry's voice whisper from behind her. Startled, she whipped the letter behind her bag, blushing furiously. Harry's sea-green eyes looked suspiciously into her's. Had he seen the note? she wondered.  
  
"What?" Hermione replied, affecting a casual manner, which Harry's keen eyes saw through immediately. He looked at the arm which rested on her knee, the hand hidden, and pointed at it.  
  
"What's in that?" He asked. Hermione's face turned a shade redder, so Harry decided he would have to find out.  
  
"Nothing to do with you. It's my arithmancy paper." She snapped.  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
She shook her head quickly, then muttered a quick 'Excuse me', before dashing up the girls dorm stairs. Unknown to Hermione, Harry joined her, wearing his father's invisibility cloak. Hermione sat on her bed, reading the note over and over. The invisible Harry crept silently up behind her and peered closely at the letter. As he read, his eyes, invisible as they were, widened considerably. Written in neat, precise letters, which was like Draco Malfoy, he thought, were the words;  
  
Hermione,  
  
Shakespeare's immortal words line the pages of your book.  
  
Romeo and Juliet:  
  
Juliet ~  
  
My only love sprung from my only hate!  
  
Too early seen unknown and known too late!  
  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.  
  
P.S. This doesn't mean I like you Mudbloods!!!  
  
Suddenly Hermione started crying. Loud, unheld sobs that made her shoulders heave with emotion.  
  
"Oh Draco! Why? Damn it damn it damn it!" Hermione threw the note on to the floor and buried her face in her pillow. Harry decided now would be an appropriate time to leave. 


	4. Stolen kisses and public opinion

The morning sun crept slowly across the face on the pillow. Hermione woke, then yawned, squinting in the light. She sat up to avoid the glare. The dorm was empty. Either she was late or they were all early. Hermione glanced at her alarm clock.  
  
"Damn early birds." She muttered. Hermione stretched her arms above her head. "What a strange dream she thought, until she stood up and saw the small piece of folded parchment, lying on the floor. Tears came to her eyes once again.  
  
"Draco why did it have to be you?!" She moaned. Hermione dressed, and then walked quitely down the stairs to the common room. Harry stood there waiting. He immediately walked up to her and asked "Are you all right Hermione?"  
  
Her answer was sharp.  
  
"Yes, I am! I'm perfectly fine. Why do you keep asking me if I'm all right??"  
  
"Because I saw the letter."  
  
"What?" Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper.  
  
"I saw Malfoy's letter to you. Look," Harry dropped down in to a nearby armchair, "I don't want to see you get hurt. Malfoy is a rat bag. You know you shouldn't trust him, he's a Slytherin."  
  
"Don't presume to tell me who to trust. How dare you spy on me!" Hermione was amazed at her own anger. "You can't accuse Draco of anything when you're the one sneaking around."  
  
Harry's cheeks turned crimson.  
  
"I only mean to protect you."  
  
"Well I don't need protection. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this."  
  
*  
  
By breakfast, it was clear there wasn't. As Harry and her sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione shot a darting glance towards the Slytherins. When Draco caught her eye, he sneered cruelly and turned back to Pansy and Millicent, who both listened carefully and then grinned evilly at Hermione. Losing her appetite in that split second, she stood up, and saying a quick 'excuse me', she left.  
  
She strolled slowly around the castle. After a few minutes, she found herself wandering down the charms corridor. Suddenly Peeves popped up from the carpet, cackling wildly.  
  
"Oooo...wassa matter? Ickle wittle Granger. All sad, all sad!" With that, he did several mid-air somersaults.  
  
"Go away Peeves." Hermione muttered. Peeves, who sensed that something was definitely wrong, quickly dodged away through a wall, his mad laugh fading away. Hermione continued her walk, gazing sadly at the pictures and statues that lined the walls. The statues eyes were and blank, but the people in the paintings whispered among themselves, occasionally looking at her with curiosity.  
  
"Pssssst!" a voice nearby urgently hissed, "Quick, in here!"  
  
Startled, she was pulled into an empty classroom. When she'd recovered from the shock, and her senses and balance came back to her, she recognised the slim blonde-haired figure as Draco Malfoy. She affected a some-what haughty pose then spoke.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat the last word out with such venom that even the dreaded Draco winced.  
  
"Look," he sneered back, but then his voice changed to one of pained sorrow, "I have to keep up appearances."  
  
Hermione was shocked by the sudden change, but her pride had been hurt and she couldn't forgive him for that.  
  
"So, you're still going to be nasty even though you like me?" She sneered back.  
  
"Whoever said I like you?"  
  
"Well then..." Her unfinished question hung in the air.  
  
In answer, Draco leaned forward slightly and kissed the corner of her mouth, then quickly left the room. Hermione stood staring at the wall, completely stunned by the feelings for him that ran down her spine. 


	5. Exchanges in potions

Hermione finally snapped out of her daze, just in time to rush off to double potions. The dungeons were cold and dark as usual, and the sight of the potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape, did not make Hermione feel any better. She glanced across at Draco Malfoy as she sat down in her usual spot next to Ron and Harry. Professor Snape stood suddenly and his voice echoed around the dungeon as he asked; "What does a combination of dried nettles and powdered spine of lionfish create if bioled for three hours?"  
  
Hermioned raised her hand, grateful that she could even think straight after what had just happened. Yet Snape, as usual, ignored her upstretched hand and picked on his least favourite person. Harry.  
  
"Mister Potter?"  
  
"Um, I don't know Sir." Harry forced out.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly in frustration, and Draco looked back at her with a completely smug expression. Snape saw this and said in his deep voice;  
  
"Miss Granger, please move seats and grace Mister Malfoy with your presence."  
  
"But, but-" She stuttered.  
  
"NOW!" He yelled. "And five points off Gryffindor for your insolence young lady."  
  
Hermione slowly got out of her place and moved over next to Draco, all the while feeling both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins watching her. As she sank down into the seat, Draco's foot slid out sideways and gently tapped her's. Hermione turned to look at him, but caught herself quickly, remembering that everyone else would notice if she did. No-one but Harry and Ron knew of anything yet, and she wanted to keep it that way. As Snape droned on about rain-making potions, Hermione strained to ignore Draco. Every so often, his foot would nudge her's, and Hermione desperately hoped nobody saw this. Hermione suddenly felt something brush against her leg. She was about to slap Draco, when she realised there was a small, folded piece of parchment in her lap. Slowly and cautiously, so that Snape wouldn't see, Hermione pocketed the letter behind her robes. After class ended, Hermione dashed into the girls dorms. She curled up on her bed and slowly unfolded the note.  
  
"Hermione," It read,  
  
"This is another undying quote from Shakespeare. Read it well.  
  
Juliet ~ Then have my lips the sin that they have took.  
  
Romeo ~ Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!  
  
This quote reveals everything I want to say, but expressed in a way I could never put it. I hope you feel the same...  
  
Forever Your's,  
  
Draco."  
  
Hermioned giggled in a high-pitched tone, then stopped herself, wondering what Draco would think of such behaviour. What was she thinking?! Who'd care what Malfoy thought? I do. She realised. I care. She remembered the sweet kiss they'd shared earlier. She cared about him as he cared about her. She shook her head, then repacked her bags for her Herbology lesson with the Hufflepuffs later on. She felt disdain run through her when she thought of that house. Hufflepuff! Even the name was stupid! Not mentioning the people in it! Wait a minute, what was she thinking? Hufflepuff people weren't bad, though slightly duller and more goody-two-shoes than the rest. What? Why was she acting like this? Then she realised she was thinking like a Slytherin.  
  
"Love can make you do funny things. Gods, I need help." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Thinking like a Slytherin. She shuddered at the thought of being anything like those people. Then she thought, 'hang on, Draco's in that house!' No, Malfoy! no Draco! How could she even think of continuing anything with him, he was a Malfoy, follower of you know who! She was a muggle, a halfblood! Gods, when did she think of herself as a halfblood!! Malfoy was Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger, normal Hogwarts student. Malfoy was bad. Draco! Malfoy! Draco!  
  
The two names echoed through her head, and finally, after she couldn't hear anything anymore, she collapsed on her bed and burst into tears, unsure of what in the world she was going to do. 


	6. Good girl tainted bad

Parvati Patil walked casually into, and saw the sobbing form of Hermione, sprawled on the bed, crying heavily into her now soaking wet pillow.  
  
"Hermione?!" She exclaimed, shocked at seeing the most dignified person she knew reduced to tears because of some unknown happening. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, as if to say 'don't worry', but Parvati wouldn't give up. Seeing the note in Hermione's hand, she snatched at it and ran from the angry Hermione, who'd suddenly lept up from the bed. They ran around the small room, until when Parvati started to open up the letter, Hermione whipped out her wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!". The paper flew out of Parvati's hand and into Hermione's, while Parvati herself flew through the air and landed heavily on Lavender's bed.  
  
"Ow!" Parvati complained, "I was only trying to help!"  
  
"Well don't then!" Hermione yelled back, while she folded the letter neatly and put it in her pocket safely next to the other, underneath her school robes. Then she stormed out of the room. Professor McGonagall was standing outside the door.  
  
"Did you just use magic young lady?" Demanded McGonagall's stern voice.  
  
"Who cares if I did?" She asked in a mocking and deriding tone. The people congregated behind McGonagall, gasping in horror at her impudence, yet Hermione didn't even blink.  
  
"It's against the rules!" The Professor stated, her rough demeanour now becoming harder with contained fury.  
  
"Like I said," Hermione sneered, "Who cares!" She dashed down the stairs and out the portal, and before anyone could give chase, she had disappeared into the depths of the castle.  
  
Hermione hid in the darkened corridor, then smirked as she pulled on Harry's invisibility cloak from under her robes. Then, without even a second of hesitation, she threw the cloack around her, and pulled the hood over her head, just as Filch walked past her position. Grinning like an idiot, she crept down the hallway, and deeper into the castle's interior. She walked past open classroom doors, with students being goodie-goodies and learning things. How boring! she thought. Hermione walked past her charms class, not even glancing into the room. Then she turned the corner and bumped into the person there.  
  
"Well, well, well Potter. Creeping around again with that cloak of your's?" Draco's voice sneered from the shadows. Hermione threw back the cloak, and Draco stared in surprise.  
  
"Hermione, is that Potter's cloak?" He asked, and when she nodded, his amazed stare turned into a victorious grin. "Come with me." He told herquickly, and together they ran down the hallway and down various flights of stairs until they came to a dead end, deep down in the dungeon level of the castle. Then Draco spoke two words and the wall swung back, revealing what must be the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Sit." Draco gestured to some empty armchairs. Still far too thrilled to think of the consequences, Hermione sank down into a chair next to the one Draco was seated in.  
  
"So..." began Draco, "We're both missing from Charms. Wonder what Flitwick thinks."  
  
"Actually, wonder what everyone else thinks."  
  
"Bugger what everyone thinks." Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on her mouth. As she responded, she saw the wall slide open once again, admitting the tall, dark and unmistakable form, of Professor Severus Snape. 


	7. Angering Snape / unofficially untitled

Hermione pulled away from Draco quickly, and gasped in horror as Snape's features twisted into a tight knot, full of white hot fury.  
  
"Ms. Granger. I see exchanging suggestive looks in potions was not enough. And you," He frowned at Draco, "How dare you bring someone other than a Slytherin into this room."  
  
The humiliation was worse than the punishment. Defiantly, Draco took Hermione's hand. Snape's anger seemed to build further.  
  
"I will not tolerate this behaviour. Out!" He pointed at the door. Hermione and Draco attempted to leave together, but Snape held Draco back by a forceful snake-like grip on his shoulder. Trying to hold back the hot tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, Hermione decided to go and see Hagrid. As soon as she entered the wooden hut, Hagrid  
  
smiled gently at her.  
  
"So yeh love him but yeh love is forbidden."  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"Ah, I know a lotta things Hermione. Like the fact that you're off with that boy while the both of yeh should be in charms. And now-"  
  
"I won't stop seeing him Hagrid."  
  
"That's not what I was going teh say."  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"I was going to say that yeh best be careful. Not sure yeh can trust that Malfoy completely. Now," Hagrid raised a hand, "I'm not saying yeh shouldn't see him. Just best be careful is all."  
  
*  
  
Potions the next day was more terrible than usual, if that was possible. Draco and Hermione didn't dare sit together. Snape kept his eyes on them, a cold, sharp, cobra-like gaze. When he thought Snape wasn't looking, Draco looked over at Hermione, but she was writing furiously in her book. Later on in the practical part of their lesson, Draco pretended he ahd run out of snake eyes. Walking briskly past Hermione and her couldron, his hand snaked out and briefly grasped her's. Snape's voice suddenly boomed through the darkness.  
  
"Remember, do not start reciting the incantation until you have thouroughly mixed the snake eyes and deadly nightshade. Of course," he continued, glaring at Draco, "Some of us have been doing other things with our hands and mouths lately." 


	8. Candle light

Hermione ran a brush through her hair, which was still wet after her shower. Pulling at a knot, she winced and bit down on her bottom lip. After pulling on a new set of robes, Hermione left the dorm. As she stepped out of the common room and pulled the painting of the Fat Lady shut, strong hands grasped her from behind and pulled her into a corner. Spinning around to face her assailant, Hermione gasped, finding herself looking into a pair of familiar steel blue eyes.  
  
"Draco!" She hissed, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kidnapping you." Draco whispered, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"But we'll miss dinner. And your house-master doesn't exactly get any joy from seeing you with me."  
  
"What Snape doesn't know won't hurt him." Draco smirked, his arm still around Hermione's waist. "And don't worry, I won't starve you." Keeping an eye out to make sure no-one saw them, Draco lead Hermione deeper into the castle until they reached a corridor Hermione had never seen before.  
  
"Slightly forbidden of course." Draco explained, his voice hoarse with excitement. "Come on, almost there."  
  
They soon arrived at their destination, a small room with not very much in it, although, Hermione noted, it was extremely luxurious. The walls were covered in silk tapestries, and the floor in a deep plum-rose carper. Candles flickered around the room from their metal stand. In the middle of the room, there was a small loveseat covered in red velvet, and on a small glass table nearby was a platter of food. they sat down together for a few moments in silence. As Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that one wall was covered entirely with rows and rows of books.  
  
"Everything from Shakespeare to Keats" came Draco's soft voice.  
  
*  
  
"Draco..." Hermione murmured sleepily into his shoulder, "What time is it?" They'd been reading a book of Shakespeare's sonnets together when they soft candle-light had finally lulled them to sleep. Hermione had woken to find her head resting on Draco's shoulder and her arm draped loosely around him. She'd been alarmed to say the least. What in Merlin's name was she doing in a room by herself with Malfoy? But then it had all come back to her. As she watched Draco sleep peacefully, Hermione thought about the hours they had spent reading poetry book after book. The real Draco had come out from under the vicious, nasty personality of the boy she'd known as Draco Malfoy a week ago. Coming back to the present, Hermione rubbed her sleep eyes.  
  
"Draco," She said gently, "Draco we have to get up."  
  
"But 'tis not yet day." He mumbled, snuggled into the couch.  
  
Hermione smiled. Even half-awake, Draco managed to use Shakespearian quotes.  
  
"It is, it is."  
  
Before Draco could respond, the door burst open, and in came a familiar figure with fiery red hair... 


	9. Confrontation

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in shock and horror. Ron's jaw hung slackly open, his face turning death white. Meanwhile, Hermione turned beet red as she racked her brains for a logical explanation for all of this. As she stammered a nervous, "I...uh...we...", Draco calmly got to his feet. Straightening his robes up, he sneered nastily at Ron, his icey blue eyes burning with a fierce intensity.  
  
"Weasley, where are your manners? Honestly, barging in on us, it really is very rude. But," Draco continued, "Perhaps you can't afford to buy yourself any."  
  
Ron didn't even hear the crude comment about his family's financial situation. He'd only heard one part of what Draco had said, and it had filled him with a sense of dread and heart- break.  
  
"Us?" He choked out. "Since when were you and Hermione an 'us'?"  
  
At this, Draco's cheshire cat-like grin widened. He turned around slightly and lazily beckoned to Hermione, who was still sitting on the loveseat, her hands wringing themselves nervously. Much to Ron's surprise, and to her own, Hermione stood up and moved beside Draco, taking his outstretched hand in her's.  
  
"I think you've lost your woman Weasley, although you couldn't afford to keep her in the first place." Draco's cold laugh rang through the darkness.  
  
*  
  
Ron's mouth moved, as though he was trying to say something, but no sound came out.  
  
Draco sneered at him.  
  
"Do you want to say something to me Weasley?"  
  
"Ron..." Hermioned started, her voice apologetic. However, when Ron's eyes fastened on her's she couldn't utter another word. Betrayal, hurt, anger. All were reflected in his eyes. Then his eyes fastened on something on the floor, and then he looked back at Hermione, his eyes now accusing her of goodness-knows-what. Then Ron dashed forwards, startling both Draco and Hermione. He grabbed the invisibility cloak from the floor, threw it around his shoulders, and disappeared from their view.  
  
"Oh, little Weasley couldn't take it! He has to disappear! Awwwww, poor thing!" Draco jeered at the invisible boy. All was silent, no-one answered his statement. Hermione and Draco concluded that he must have left.  
  
"We'd better get back, Draco." Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco's narrowed eyes softened, and once more Hermione saw under his normally harsh exterior, the caring boy the he could be if he tried. Draco turned and pulled her in closer. His soft lips pressed lightly on her's, and those steel blue eyes gazed into her's.  
  
Suddenly, Draco flew backwards, as though pushed. He clutched at his jaw and yelled out. Hermione stood, looking down at his sprawled figure, completely bewildered. Then, suddenly, she understood, and looking around her, she tried to spot the invisible figure she knew was very much present.  
  
"RON!" She screamed, furious at his interfering. Then she ran to Draco, and crouched next to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you Weasley!" He yelled. Hermione sighed. Once more Draco Malfoy became the arrogant Slytherin she was used to hating.  
  
"C'mon, we'd better go." He told her. She followed him out into the hall, still seething with fury at what Ron had just done. She and Draco stormed into the castle's main hallway, and with a quick goodbye, they parted and both walked to their common rooms. 


	10. Friends again / Perfectly pretentious

As she walked up the stairs, a cold feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. What if her disappearance was noticed? What if McGonagall found out where she'd been? As she approached the Fat Lady, she felt true fear. Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password, and stepped into the common room. No-one looked up. No-one had noticed anything. Hermione felt a huge sense of relief.  
  
"Hermione!" She heard Harry call. She looked over and walked up to join him.  
  
"What?" She asked casually, hoping she didn't sound nervous.  
  
"Have you seen Ron? I have no clue where he's gone." Harry told her. Hermione's face went red, but before she could answer, Ron ran down the stairs from his dorm. He stepped in front of them and avoided Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Sorry Harry. I was just playing around with your cloak." He panted.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, puzzled as to why Ron would want to do so.  
  
"I don't know. I felt like being alone, and the best way to do that was to disappear. Sorry." Ron stated, as if this was obvious.  
  
"Ah, that's okay. So what are we going to do today?" Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Breakfast?" Ron asked them hopefully. Harry and Hermione laughed and the three of them walked down to the great hall.  
  
*  
  
"Ahem!" The charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, cleared his throat loudly. "Ah, today we will be learning about Christmas charms through history, as Christmas is drawing nearer as we speak."  
  
This statement reminded Hermione that it was almost the holidays, and she remembered also that this year she was staying, as her parents were going to Australia.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Sorry, what?" She asked, blushing for being caught not listening.  
  
"Where were you last lesson?" He asked.  
  
"I - I was sick." She stuttered out.  
  
"But you weren't in the hospital wing." Flitwick stated.  
  
"I..." She stammered again.  
  
"Professor, she was helping me with my homework and I said the spell wrong and cast the slug curse on her. She couldn't speak well, so I left her to recover and I came to class." Ron lied.  
  
"Very well. And er...Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"I fell asleep while reading for homework." He drawled out.  
  
"Well, I might remind you not to fall asleep during homework, as you don't get much done."  
  
Draco nodded, but said nothing.  
  
*  
  
  
  
After charms, Hermione pulled Ron aside.  
  
"Thankyou so much Ron." She told him quietly. "Thankyou."  
  
Ron nodded, his face going red.  
  
"I...I'm sorry for...this morning." He apologised.  
  
"It's okay Ron. He had no right to say thos things about you. Even I felt like hitting him." She confided in him.  
  
Ron laughed and held out his hand.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends!" She laughed, and shook his hand once.  
  
Together they walked down the hall, but then Hermione stopped suddenly, forcing Ron to pause as well.  
  
"Hermione! What-" But he said no more, Hermione had clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhhh!" She hissed. Then she pointed at an open door.  
  
"Oh Draco!" A high-pitched voice squealed in delight.  
  
Hermione paled but looked around the doorframe just in time to see Pansy Parkinson wrap her arms around Draco's neck and kiss him firmly on the lips. Hermione started, shocked by this scene. Then Draco turned. Hermione looked into those cold blue eyes and her's filled with tears.  
  
"Draco-" She choked out.  
  
Draco's eyes changed then, as panic filled them.  
  
"Hermione, I-"  
  
But Hermioned had turned and ran away, sobbing heavily.  
  
"Well I might not have her, but at least you don't!" Ron hissed at Draco. Then he turned and ran after the fleeing figure of Hermione. 


	11. Will I miss you forever?

It was several days later. Hermione had successfully avoided Draco and the other Slytherins. But unfortunately, one afternoon, while Hermione was researching the Salem witch trails in a corner of the library, Draco approached her. As she saw him, she quickly looked for a way to escape having to talk to him. There was none. She was trapped. As he stepped towards her, Hermione's eyes burned with anger.  
  
"What.do.you.want?" Each word was forced and full of venom.  
  
"Hermione, I..." Draco placed his hands on her shoulders. Trembling with anger, Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Do not touch me. You have no right."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Do not talk to me ever again!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"The truth is..."  
  
"No! Let me go!" Hermione struggled out of his firm hold and slapped him hard across the face. A red mark quickly appeared on Draco's cheek, and he raised his cold hand to somewhat lessen the sting. Most of the pain though, was in his heart. Lowering his eyes, he struggled to breathe. Through a blur of hot tears, he saw a blur of black robes and brown hair rushing away from him. There was nothing left for him. His parents didn't care about him, apart from the fact his father wanted him to become a death eater. His friends only pretended to care because of his social status. And now he had lost Hermione. He felt sorry for all those times he had laughed at her, made her cry, made her feel less than she should. She was his goddess on a pedestal, and then he'd gone and believed that twit Pansy Parkinson when she said she needed help with her homework. It was common knowledge that Pansy was after him like crazy. Draco sank to his knees in the corner of the library and let the tears come.  
  
*  
  
Hermione ran up several flights of stairs and almost shouted the password at the Fat Lady. After peeling off her robes, Hermione went into the shower. Turning on the hot water to full, she scrubbed her arms hard, as if the soap and scalding water could wash away the anger in her. As her fury faded away, it was replaced by a dull ache in her heart. Hermione began crying as the realisation came that this ache was the result of her longing for Draco. It was tearing her apart. She scolded herself for feeling this way about someone who had betrayed her so badly. He'd taken her heart and torn it into a billion little shreds. Raising her fingers to her lips, she remembered the kisses they'd shared, the poetry they so passionately loved, and the insecure boy under the cold exterior. Hermione slid down against the wall of the shower and curled into a ball. All her grief and loneliness came pouring out through heaving, uncontrolled sobs. 


	12. Courage and Confession

Hermoine's eyes were constantly puffy and bloodshot, and she refused to talk to anyone about it. She hardly touched her food, and though she still achieved her usual high marks in class, her enthusiasm was gone. One day, after transfigurations, Ron finally recided what to do. The most beautiful girl in the world, Hermione Granger, was in pain, suffering because of some unknown thing, most likely caused by that vile Draco Malfoy. He, Ron Weasley, would be the one to save her from her misery.  
  
*  
  
The cold green potion slid down Ron's throat. As it strangely warmed him, Ron grinned broadly, and looked down at the vile with the tiny lable, courage syrup. He threw the empty glass tube on the floor and went down to the dungeons.  
  
*  
  
"Tell me what you did to her!" Ron shouted, clenching his fists.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Draco yelled back, his face flushed with anger.  
  
Suddenly, Ron's fist swung out. With a sickening crack, it hit Draco's jaw. Not thinking twice, Draco hit Ron hard in the stomach.  
  
*  
  
Upstairs, a short girl with bright red hair stooped in the common room and picked up the empty vile. With a small gasp, it dawned on her what had happened, and she sped off after her brother.  
  
*  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screamed. "Stop it! Stop it!" With some effort, the younger Weasley managed to step between Draco and Ron.  
  
"Ginny stay out of this." Ron growled, trying to step around her. But Ginny stood her ground, hands on hips.  
  
"Ron! You're only making this worse!" She yelled. "Now please, for Hermione's sake, go!" She pointed at the door. Thourougly annoyed, Ron left Ginny and Draco, fuming over what had happened. As he made his way up to the main area of the school, Ron suddenly got an idea. He grinned wildly, and raced towards a distant office.  
  
*  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said, her tone still demanding. "What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean Weasley?" Draco asked, his voice hostile. Though his eyes were narrowed with suspicion, they had somewhat softened.  
  
"You know what I mean," Ginny sighed, "Hermione's upset! I've heard her crying at night. Hermione doesn't know that I've heard. Look," Ginny continued, "She thinks you've cheated on her or something, and that you don't like her any more. Well, do you?"  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
"What, don't tell me you're working for the Daily Prophet for a little extra money."  
  
"Malfoy! For once, for Hermione's sake, please...just answer my question."  
  
"So you're asking, do I like her or hate her?"  
  
"Like her, love her, same thing." Ginny replied, ignoring his attitude completely.  
  
"Well, you should know the answer to that question." He turned his face away from her so she wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I still love her. She means everything to me." His voice sounded choked and emotional, and a tear slid down his pale cheek.  
  
"Oh." Ginny replied, startled by such a change. Then she gave him a reassuring nod, then turned and ran off. Draco put a hand against the wall of the dungeon to steady himself. Resting his hot forehead against the cool stone, he closed his eyes, and cried silently. 


	13. Confession v.2.0

Ron climbed the long staircase beside McGonagall, a grin on his face which he hurriedly removed. A few minutes later, they had arrived at their destination. McGonagall nodded at Ron, who slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the heavy door. Dumbledore opened it almost immediately, and stood looking at Ron in surprise. He opened the door wider and gestured for Ron into the room.  
  
Ron waited unti Dumbledore had sat down, then he started.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I'm worried about Hermione. She's changed so much in the last week."  
  
"Oh, changed how?"  
  
"Well," Ron sighed, "She's gone from a total school lover to someone who just doesn't care," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "She hardly eats anything, and she doesn't seem to be getting any sleep. Her eyes have these dark rings under them. Well sir, I think..."  
  
"What? Please, go on."  
  
"I think it has something to do with Draco Malfoy. I don't know what, but I think it's something bad. I was wondering if you'd be able to help sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded silently, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Why don't you go and get her Ron, perhaps then we will be able to sort this out."  
  
Ron returned five minutes later with a sad Hermione. Her face was extremely gaunt, almost like a zombie, and it was streaked with fresh tears. Dumbledore, as always, got straight to the point.  
  
"What did Draco do to you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked accusingly at Ron, then answered quietly, her head bowed down.  
  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong."  
  
"Then why are you like this my dear? You have us all concerned."  
  
Hermione looked up, her eyes shiny with tears. She bit down on her bottom lip, then answered softly.  
  
"Because I love him," She whispered, "I love him so much." 


	14. Tragic Candy

The next Saturday morning the castle was abuzz. A trip to Hogsmeade was to be allowed that day, and the halls were filled with senior students who had changed into muggle clothes for the weekend. As Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione finished up breakfast, a loud magnified voice echoed through the castle.  
  
"Students who are not going home for Christmas are to come to a meeting in the Great Hall ten minutes before dinner."  
  
Hermione, dressed in a black skirt and a grey off the shoulder top, listened carefully and turned to the others.  
  
"I suppose a lot of students are staying here these holidays because of that magic summit in Canada. Funny," She grinned slightly, "My parents are in Australia for an International Dentist's Conference. I'll be staying too." Hermione was still quite mad at Ron, but she showed some signs of recovery. Colour had returned to her cheeks, and she actually laughed at a few of Ginny's jokes.  
  
*  
  
In Hogsmeade, Ginny lead to the way to Honeydukes. It was already crowded with Hogwarts students making purchases for Christmas. As she picked up a jar filled with small red candy hearts, Hermione heard a familiar voice. She looked up, and that was when she saw him. As usual, he was flanked by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she watched him move through the shop with cat-like grace. His silvery blonde hair was still wet from his morning shower, and he flicked it out of his eyes. He seemed disinterested in everything, unlike his companions, who sampled everything available.  
  
"Come on guys let's go." Hermione muttered, not taking her eyes off Draco's face. His black pants and shirt were a contrast against his pale skin and icy blonde hair. Feeling quite light-headed and with legs like jello, she followed the others to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*  
  
The Three Broomsticks was not as a full as expected. Several groups from Hogwarts were loudly chattering away, and a few of the town's people were gossiping at a large table in the corner. One lady could be heard saying how Paris would have been good for Christmas if there weren't so many Muggles. After ordering four butterbeers, the group took a table next to the window. Hermione still couldn't get her mind off Draco, and the way he had looked in Honeydukes. Wrapping her hands around her mug, Hermione forced a laugh at Ron's imitation of Snape.  
  
Afterwards, as they made their way back to Hogwarts, Hermione felt eyes watching her. Then she scolded herself.  
  
"Get a grip woman. He's probably off with Pansy Puggy Parkinson. Wishful thinking won't get you anywhere..." She hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
*  
  
Draco could have sworn she'd started to turn in his direction. But, he swallowed hard and turned away.  
  
"She probably won't talk to you until the next millennium. Maybe I should er...move on. Wait, who am I fooling? I love her!" He realised he'd said the last part out loud. Several amused faces looked at him, and an old woman nearby muttered something about public displays of foolish affections. Draco sighed and leaned back against a brick wall, wanting the day to pass by quicker. Gods, didn't Crabbe and Goyle EVER stop eating?? Maybe someone should tell them they look like two tubby trolls. Draco snickered at the thought. Perhaps his wicked sense of humour was the only thing that could keep him sane.  
  
"Draco, there you are! Care for a sweetums-pop?" The annoying scantily clothed Pansy Parkinson waved a scarlet lollipop in his face. Draco winced but didn't reply. He had a sudden urge to slap her fiercely. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe he would be sent mad by the end of the day.  
  
****  
  
A big thank.u. goes out to the following fabulous people who have reviewed the story. Your support is really valued guys, so thanks!...Blu Wynd Faerie,FemenistAngel,laura,someone-or-other,Hawkins,Madgirl Insane,Tiffany,~*~Angel~*~,rei,allee kat,individual with style,pika,AmiAmiNSusu,Steph,tickle the dragon,arime setta,MistleToe,Rilar Cray 


	15. Ginny plays cupid / The announcement

"For those that will be staying here over the holidays, during the next week, which is the last week before your holidays, there will be special classes. House teams will not matter, you will be put in classes according to your year level. You will learn to magically decorate Christmas trees with Professor Flitwick, create Christmas potions with Professor Snape, and I will be teaching you how to temporarily transform yourselves into masquerade characters."  
  
McGonagall's announcement surprised and pleased just about everyone. A few Slytherins however, grimaced and booed at having to join up with the other houses.  
  
Just as Hermione had suspected, there were a lot of people staying for Christmas, a lot of them older students. A multitude of emotions hit her when she didn't see a familiar blonde head. Half of her was glad she wouldn't have to face him and the other half longed for him something fierce. It was like an ache that just wouldn't go away.  
  
McGonagall continued.  
  
"On Christmas eve, a masquerade ball will be held. You will all be able to attend as the character of your choice. No-one, apart from the teachers, will be able to tell who is who. That is, until midnight when the spell will be lifted, and all will be revealed." She smiled at them. "It shall be a wonderful event and is guaranteed to be a marvellous night for all."  
  
*  
  
"Mione, what are you going as?" In the common room after dinner, Ginny could not contain her excitement at McGonagall's announcement. She had rattled off at least a dozen ideas, before finally collapsing into an armchair, befuddled as to what to decide on. Hermione, however, did not share the same ammount of enthusiasm.  
  
"I really don't know Ginny." Hermione stared into the crackling fireplace. She paused for a moment, then suddenly got up and went over to the window. The snow was falling heavily, but Hermione could see the lake and the surrounding landscape. She put her palm up against the cold glass and sighed.  
  
"If you're moping about Malfoy, well...stop moping." Harry came up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He's not worth it. The sodding git...if only you'd let me deal with him. One good whack around the head should -"  
  
"Harry! Stop it!"  
  
Ginny had come over.  
  
"Harry why do you have to be the hero all the time? Sure, you've saved the world from You-Know-Who continuously, but beating up Malfoy is not going to help..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Hermione, who was silent and motionless.  
  
"Well it's not going to be of help to anyone!" Ginny said finally.  
  
*  
  
"What do you want now? I'm tired." Draco grumbled as Ginny raced up to him.  
  
"Hermione's staying for Christmas!" She whispered excitedly. "She's going to be here for the ball!"  
  
"Your point? Look, my idea of Christmas does not involve getting wholloped by the wonder-duo Pottsy and Weasel. So please, go away, and go be cupid somewhere else."  
  
"Well, I suppose your idea of Christmas doesn't involve Hermione Granger then either, does it?" Ginny looked slyly at Draco.  
  
"Listen, Ginger-"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Whatever. I realise your intentions are good, but that doesn't mean Hermione isn't going to slap me to Hogsmeade and back as soon as she sees me."  
  
"Don't you ever listen to announcements Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Fine, Draco. Well, she doesn't have to see you. You can be just like that little muggle girl Cinder-slippers or whatever her name is. You've got until midnight to keep your mask on."  
  
"What then? Have her rip me from limb to limb for deceiving her, and then have her hand me over to Voldielocks and the death-eaters?! Honestly, you're like that Cindy girl on that horrid 70's muggle show. Don't you EVER leave me to a moment's peace?"  
  
"Well, perhaps you're not seeing things the way I am. She loves you Draco." Ginny explained, as if she were talking to a small child. "Hermione still loves you. Look, just go to the ball, please?"  
  
"Fine, whatever. But not a word of this to anyone." He hissed. "Not one. You'll keep your mouth shut or I'll tell Cho you're in love with Potter."  
  
Flustered, yet pleased she'd convinced Draco to stay, Ginny ran back to Gryffindor tower. 


	16. Masquerade : Part I

A water nymph entered the Great Hall, turning her eyes up to the twinkling stars on the ceiling. They seemed brighter than usual. Snow appeared to be falling, but it must have been enchanted snow, for it never seemed to touch the ground. Hermione lifted the hem of her silver dress, and moved nervously towards the other end of the hall. Several hundred Hogwarts students were milling around, talking and sipping the Christmas punch. It had been specially brewed by Severus Snape, and had been mixed with a mild happiness potion and a touch of conversation-starting elixir. Hermione had been more than nervous when he'd first mentioned this in one of their last potions lessons. But, as Ginny had pointed out, he wouldn't be able to poison the Gryffindors without poisoning the Slytherins. Approaching a large Christmas tree, she remembered the last decorating session with Flitwick. He'd fallen off a high stool while performing a tree-light lighting spell. Hermione smiled slightly, but her smile froze in place when she saw another tree next to the one she'd been standing in front of. The tree she'd seen looked no different to any other from afar. But when she'd seen it up close, she realised it was covered in little tear-drop shaped crystal baubles. Each one shimmered, and each one had her name on it in gilded silver letters. As she reached out to touch one, a hand tapped her shoulder. It was somebody in a seeker outfit, in the colours of the Chuddley Cannons. The water nymph racked her brain to think of who it could be, but found nothing. McGonagall had been teaching them to 'become' the character they had chosen for the ball. Everyone attending the ball had to perform a spell on themselves so others would recognise them only as the character they were dressed as. At midnight though, the spell would be lifted, so everyone would be revealed. Now, as she danced with the seeker, Hermione remembered Draco. Perhaps he was on holiday in some exotic location, having forgotten all about her. As the song finished, Hermione felt her hand being taken by someone else. He was wearing a completely black outfit, and was holding a black rose. Half his face was covered in a white porcelain mask. Hermione closed her eyes and let the music take control.  
  
"I am the Angel of Death." The man said, and spun her in a breath-taking circle. "And you, most beautiful water nymph, are...?"  
  
"Charmed I'm sure."  
  
*  
  
"Narcissa! Where is he!" Lucius Malfoy stormed through the halls of Malfoy Manor in a raging fury. His wife sat in the immensely luxurious living room, her face pale and her hands gripping the arms of the chair with white knuckles.  
  
"Lucius, he said he'd be staying at Hogwarts this time."  
  
"Why!? Oh, I know why..." He wagged a finger in front of Narcissa's face. "It's because of that little mudblood brat. The rumours must be true then."  
  
"Lucius, he's only a boy. Let him have his freedom."  
  
"I will not tolerate such behaviour from my son! He is destined to be Voldemort's heir!"  
  
"And what about your's? He is your son, not Voldemort's. Let him enjoy one night in peace."  
  
"Shut your mouth woman! I won't let him waste his life away with a worthless mudblood!" With a final snarl of rage, Lucius turned and was gone.  
  
*  
  
After the current song ended, the nymph and the dark angel did not split up to dance with other people. Infact, they kept on dancing. From the teacher's table, Snape watched them, a rare smile flitting across his lips. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Night and day. Together. Well, about time too! Perhaps he'd been too hard on them before. After all, he remembered how it felt to be in love. Although, it had been a long time ago for him.... He sighed and gulped down a goblet of wine.  
  
"Three, two, one!" The countdown to Christmas went unnoticed, as did the squeals and giggles of surprise and shock that followed. Hermione rested her head on the shoulder of her mysterious partner.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Announced Dumbledore loudly, a rather loud pink party hat on his head. "I think it is time for some more Christmas cheer from our very own Christmas elves!" At this, a troupe of small elves marched into the hall. Upon a wave of Dumbledore's hand, they began to, rather loudly, sing Christmas carols. The water nymph sighed as she and the dark angel danced to their own music.  
  
"Don't they ever shut up..." The dark angel mumbled against the water nymph's neck.  
  
Hermione gasped and pulled away from the man before her... 


	17. Masquerade : Part II

"Draco."  
  
His hand reached up and pulled off the porcelain mask, and a familiar strand of cool silvery hair fell over one eye.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco breathed in deeply. It was too late to back out. That was the Malfoy way, taking the easy way out, slinking back into the shadows. But for Hermione, he was ready to face anything.  
  
"I'm sorry...about everything. It's just, Pansy said she needed help with homework, and then I couldn't bring myself to face you. I...I'm a total git I know, but it's just that-"  
  
"Shhhhh." Hermione placed a finger against Draco's lips.  
  
"I mean, I know I don't deserve you, and I should be sent away from Hogwarts and-"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What I mean to say is I'm sorry and I miss you so much and I love you."  
  
"Draco...you what?"  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger, and I don't care what anyone thinks. I...I'll understand if you never want to see me again, or if you go running back to Potter and Redhead over there."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."  
  
Draco's face blanched.  
  
"What..."  
  
"I said shut up and kiss me."  
  
Draco obliged. Over at the teachers' table Snape grinned, before replacing his grin with a smirk. Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a knowing look. Flitwick fell off his chair, and Hagrid had generally just had too much to drink. Peeves had to appear at the most inconvenient time of course. He glided up to Draco and Hermione and began pulling strange faces at them. Hermione broke away from Draco's kiss gently and glared at Peeves.  
  
"Not now Peeves."  
  
"Ickle Granger and Meanie-Malfoy." He pulled a horrid little face and puckered his lips. Before he could do any more annyoing things though, he was pulled away by Nearly-Headless Nick and was given a good scolding.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was gaping in shock.  
  
"Did she...I mean, did he? Did I dance with...but I mean...he..."  
  
Ginny giggled at her brother's reaction.  
  
"Knock it off Ron-ALD. Look at her, she's happy."  
  
"Your sister's right Ron."  
  
"But he's a Malfoy, Harry. Doesn't that just seem unnatural? You didn't exactly trust him either."  
  
"Well, they're in love, what difference does it make now?"  
  
"It's like you kissing Neville."  
  
"Oh gods, gross example Ronnie." 


	18. In the Garden

Hermione leaned against Draco as he lead her away from the curious stares of the other students. As they reached the castle's garden, snow began falling around them. Little silver flakes that fell like confetti settled on their eyelashes. Draco gently kissed the top of Hermione's head.  
  
"Why Hermione?"  
  
She turned and looked up at Draco with inquisitive eyes.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why, after everything..."  
  
Hermione traced the outline of Draco's cheek with her finger.  
  
"Because, Draco Malfoy," she kissed him gently on the lips, "You're the only man I'll ever love."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"What's there to love? I'm a bad person from a bad family. I've hurt you so much in the past..."  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly.  
  
"Draco, what's past is past. You're a good person...deep down you know it. To everyone else I was just a bookworm, someone they could turn to for help with their homework. But you...you made me feel like somebody."  
  
"Somebody beautiful. Hermione...I er, got you something, for Christmas." He reached into the folds of his cloak and brought out a black velvet box. As he opened it, moonlight spilled on to a silver ring, set with sparkling black diamonds. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco.  
  
"Thankyou! Gods, this is so beautiful...it's just the best." She pressed her lips against Draco's.  
  
"Well," he chuckled, "only the best for my girl."  
  
Their lips met again. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the darkness from behind Draco, and Hermione froze in fear. 


	19. Face of Death

Hermione's eyes widened as they fastened on the face of Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. His face was burning with a violent fury. Draco sensed the lack of response from Hermione and released her lips, looking at her with curiosity. He saw the pure fear reflected in her eyes and written plainly across her face. She was looking over his shoulder. Draco turned around slowly, and he too was suddenly hit with a sickening fear as he saw the deadly expression on his father's face.  
  
"Father!" He exclaimed, attempting to cover his fear. "What an unexpected surprise."  
  
"No doubt." His father replied, biting off both words just as he said them, making his simple statement seem like a death sentence. Draco swallowed hard, but did not remove his gaze from his father's face.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you, Father!" Draco spat the last word out, as though it was something vile. His father's face suddenly became a death mask as he looked at his rebellious son and the arm which was still wrapped around the girl. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy lost control completely and screamed at his son.  
  
"You are Lord Voldemort's heir, yet you go around kissing disgusting inferior mudbloods! You do not deserve to be a Malfoy! You've destroyed the reputation of our family with your foolish and wretched bheaviour!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked. Lucius had just admitted that he was in league with Lord Voldemort, and it seemed he was pretty high up rank-wise if Draco was intended to be Voldemort's heir.  
  
"I don't care what you think! I think our reputation is bad enough because of your association with Voldemort anyway! People already think that! I do NOT serve Voldemort and I do NOT serve you! I'm not a true Malfoy and I never want to be!" Draco declared triumphantly. He grinned as Lucius' face contorted with rage. Suddenly, Lucius' hand whipped inside his robes where he brought out his wand.  
  
"I will make you see who and what you are Draco Malfoy, even if I have to hurt your precious mudblood to prove it!" Hermione paled as he pointed the wand at her.  
  
"Crucio!" He screamed.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled as he dove in front of Hermione. He immediately screamed out as he was hit with the cruciatus curse. He fell to the ground as pain, white hot and fiery, shot through his veins. Every fibre of his body cried out for mercy, yet the pain still hit him wave after wave. Lucius Malfoy faltered slightly, but immediately an evil glinted in his eyes and he looked at Hermione, almost challenging her. Hermione was crying in fear, pleading with Lucius to release his son from the terrible curse, as Draco started writhing in terrible agony. Hermione refused to run, refused to leave Draco's side, yet she her mind was freezing over with fear as to what Lucius Malfoy had planned. After ten agonising minutes, Draco collapsed unconscious, his face deathly pale, his muscles twitching involuntarily. Lucius Malfoy finally turned his wand from his son, his face eerily calm. The tears in her eyes blurred Hermione's sight. She was relieved that he was at last free from the pain of the curse, yet worried at his present condition. She longed to hold his hand, kiss everything away until he woke up and reassured her with beautiful blue eyes shining that he would be all right.  
  
Lucius turned to Hermione, his lips curled in a cruel sneer.  
  
"And as for you, you filthy mudblood..." His voice trailed away as he pointed his wand at Hermione's face. Hermione suddenly knew, without a doubt, what her punishment would be. Death. The most horrible curse of all. She readied herself to jump out of the way, but she stumbled, just as he cast it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled.  
  
It was her fall that saved her. She felt the woosh of something extremely hot fly over her head. She saw him raise his wand once more, and knew that she was staring into the face of death. 


	20. Moments

"A..." Lucius Malfoy stopped and turned quickly. Hearing voices he turned, and with a whirl of icy wind, he was gone. Hermione lay on the ground, trembling, until the voices had disappeared. She got shakily to her feet and rushed over to the still form of Draco, lying spread-eagle on the ground.  
  
"Oh Draco!" She moaned, keeping her voice down in case someone was nearby. "Wake up, please, wake up!" Hermione cradled his head in her hands, and brushed a few loose strands of hair off his face. She cried heavily, ignoring the cold snow settling on them. Hermione tried counter-curse after counter-curse, trying to vain to make Draco wake up.  
  
"Hang on, what about this?" She muttered to herself, as she cast the last spell left.  
  
Draco's eyelids fluttered open, revealing frightened steel-blue eyes. Pain shot through him as he raised his head and looked around. When his eyes focused on Hermione it seemed to be the last straw for Draco. he sat up despite the pain, buried his face in his knees, and started sobbing heavily. hermione just stared in shock, for she had never, ever, seen Draco Malfoy cry. He seemed so insecure, so broken then, like a small child. Unsure, she raised her hand and touched his shoulder lightly, which seemed to soothe him enough to speak.  
  
"I - I thought you'd be..." His voice caught in his throat, unable to say it.  
  
"No, he missed. He heard someone coming and he left. I thought he'd killed you." She whispered. Finally, she flung her arms around him and placed kissed all over his face.  
  
"Draco Draco Draco," She murmured, "You're safe, I thought you were dead, but thank god..."  
  
"I almost was..." Draco admitted, wincing in pain. "Thankyou, for saving my life."  
  
She leaned against him, still holding his hand. "You saved mine."  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione, his eyes filling with tenderness that replaced the cold pain.  
  
"How 'bout we finish what Lucius interrupted?" He asked, his voice low and warm.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, melting at the amazing softness of Draco's lips on her's. Moments later, Draco surfaced from their kiss, breathless, and rested his forehead against her's.  
  
"You know, it's not safe, we have to go somewhere."  
  
"But where? Draco..."  
  
"London." He kissed her again.  
  
"Muggle London?" She smiled against his lips.  
  
"Sure, we'll escape. Escape from Voldemort, escape from Lucius, escape from everyone. We'll blend in with those weird Muggles!" He laughed, his happiness starting to spread to her.  
  
"You, blend in with muggles?" She asked incredulously. "You wouldn't know half the stuff in that world."  
  
Draco nodded, still enthusiastic.  
  
"Yes, but that's why I've got you. And...for other reasons."  
  
Hermione giggled softly, and agreed at last with his plan.  
  
"Okay, but how will we get our stuff?"  
  
*  
  
Two hours later, Draco and Hermione were seated on two broomsticks to which their trunks were also attatched. Hermione cast a floating charm on the trunks and they both took off flying over the surrounding countryside, before finally, at about five in the morning, they arrived in London. Hermione and Draco cautiously landed in a dark park, where they changed out of their masquerade clothes in the toilets. Hermione lead the way to her house, relieved that her parents were still in Australia. After all, how would she explain her and Draco's arrival?  
  
*********************  
  
Once again, we'd like to make some thankyou's. Thankyou to the following new reviewers:  
  
Me(the actual reviewer, not me, lol),Toni,~*Helen*~,Cassidy Lee,Medea Malfoy,Xaviera,Raija,Draco Malfoy(wow, that was pretty cool),ljp,Blossom Morphine,Young Hitomi,Brityn-ness.  
  
Also: a big thankyou to the people who've been keeping track of our story and reviewing it continually(you know who you are!) Your support is real cool! 


	21. H's House -> Soho

Our apologies go out to everyone who's been following the story. No, the story isn't finished yet, and yes, there's a lot more on the way :) We've done a lot of backup writing, drafts and plans, I just haven't had the chance to update much. Thanks again for supporting our story!  
  
*****  
  
The day passed by rather quickly. Too anxious to sleep, yet too tired to do much, Hermione and Draco passed the time by Hermione explaining some things about the Muggle world to a befuddled Draco. At around eight in the evening, Hermione went to the fridge and pulled out two silver trays. She placed them on the kitchen counter and got some forks from the drawer, not noticing Draco's confusion.  
  
"What is this?" Draco poked the TV dinner in front of him with his wand.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's a TV dinner. I need to nuke it in the microwave."  
  
"What's a-" He was cut off by Hermione pointing at the microwave next to the kitchen sink. As Draco poked and prodded it, Hermione went to her bedroom, which she had tried to avoid during the day. Everything in the room brought back memories of her life before Hogwarts. A glance at a picture on her bedside stand brought misty tears to her eyes. A five year- old version of her, one hand each held on to my her parents. A time when nothing couldn't be solved by a hug and a bandaid. A time when there were no big ugly evil people wanting nothing more than to see her dead. There were soft footsteps from the door.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco came over and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"We can't stay here Draco. They'll find us. We have to go somwhere else."  
  
"What, like a cheap motel or something?" He grinned at her. "I'm not completely daft when it comes to the muggle world you know."  
  
"Draco, I'm serious. Maybe we do need to a motel in the middle of anywhere. At least we'd be harder to find there."  
  
Draco's eyes took on a tender look of love and concern. His fingers gently held Hermione's chin and tilted her face towards him.  
  
"I have never, ever, felt loved...not truely." He hugged her fiercely. "Not until I met you. And nothing will ever come between us. I won't let anyone ever take you from me."  
  
Hermione realised that right then and there, in Draco's arms, she felt safe. She had half a mind to say "bugger it!" to everything, settle where they were, and stay forever with Draco, wrapped in the perfect moment of happiness. But the ugly truth of reality came back, and she pulled reluctantly away from him with a sigh.  
  
*  
  
They arrived in Soho district around eleven. They'd shrunken their brooms to fit in their bags and enchanted their trunks to look like normal luggage. Their wands, however, were tucked away safely in their pockets.  
  
The man at the counter of the motel grinned nastily at them  
  
"A young couple...newly weds eh?"  
  
Hermione looked horrified, and let out a small sound of protest. Draco smirked and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Come on Mione, I can't be that bad can I?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously and swatted Draco. She all but ripped the keys out of the man's hand.  
  
*  
  
After walking up what seemed like hundred of narrow stairs, they finally reached room 47.  
  
"Finally!" breathed Draco in relief. "I've never climbed so many stairs in my life!"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"There's more in Hogwarts!"  
  
"I know," he sighed, "It's just that I'm so tired."  
  
"Right, same here." She replied as she unlocked the door. They walked in to a three room apartment. The living area and the kitchen were connected, and there was also a bedroom and a small bathroom  
  
"That's it!" Draco said loudly suddenly. "I'm going to bed!" The threw his luggage across the room and slumped down on the couch. Within minutes, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Well, he has the right to, Hermione thought, placing her bag next to Draco's. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a soft warm bed. After watching Draco for a few minutes, she left his still form and went into the bedroom, where she collapsed in bed, utterly exhausted.  
  
*  
  
About 5'am, Draco woke up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Stretching his arms, he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As the cool liquid slid down his throat, he heard a soft rustling of sheets from the bedroom. Draco stepped into the room and found Hermione tossing and turning fitfully in her sleep, the sheets around tangled and twisted. After placing the covers back on her, Draco sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He lovingly brushed a strand of hair off her face, and kissed her cheek softly. Leaning against the bed's headboard, he closed his eyes. He had intended on merely resting his eyes, but seconds later, he fell asleep. 


	22. Found out / Room Service instead of Hous...

Hermione awoke, stretching to ease her tense muscles in her back and neck. Sitting up, she looked at the open door. hadn't she closed it? She thought. Obviously not. As she stretched again, two gentle hands began to massage her back, then they rose to her neck and smoothed the tense knot of muscle. She sighed with relief then turned slightly.  
  
"Thanks Draco, I needed that!"  
  
"My pleasure Mione," he laughed then kissed her cheek, "Anytime."  
  
Just as Hermione began to doze off again, Draco lightly nudged her arm.  
  
"Should I get us something to eat Mione?"  
  
"Mmm hmmmm..."  
  
Draco nodded slightly and got up. He started towards the door but paused and turned back, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"How? I mean, house elves are one thing, but how do muggles..."  
  
Hermione laughed softly. She extended her hand to Draco, who pulled her up.  
  
"Poor Malfoy." She joked, "Doesn't know how to survive in the muggle world. Now listen here Malfoy," Her face took on a look of mock- seriousness. "Haven't I told you I need my beauty sleep?"  
  
Draco raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and gave her a look of disgust.  
  
"You're so ugly you make Snape seem like a Veela. I don't think a beauty sleep would help at all." A pillow was thrown promptly at him. Draco laughed and caught it.  
  
"I love it when you're angry."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Came a particularly revolted voice from the door. 


	23. Accusations, heirs, etc.

Whirling around, Hermione came face to face with Ron followed by Harry, and she choked in surprise.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She exclaimed, definitely shocked, but for some reason also happy to see them. Draco's eyes narrowed with anger and annoyed suspicion.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he demanded in a haughty voice.  
  
"I might ask you the same question." Harry replied, his green eyes boring into Hermione's. For some reason, he seemed to be accusing her. But, Hermione thought, he doesn't know the whole story. She looked at Ron. His brown eyes seemed to burn with some unknown emotion. Hermione found herself blushing furiously. Draco noticed this and became angrier than ever, and he drew himself upright, then practically exploded.  
  
"How could you come here after what happened!? You could have lead him to us! What were you thinking!? You've put us all in peril! Death comes! And what about Harry? How could you bring him when Voldemort's tracking us!? He's trying to kill us so you decide to give him Wonderful Scar-boy here as well!"  
  
Draco seemed to be accusing Ron now, who flinched at the sudden attack. Hermione placed a hand on Draco's arm, and saw Ron bristle with jealousy at this action. For some reason, this mattered to her, and she removed it. She told Harry and Ron everything that had happened since they all last saw each other at the Ball, and when she had finished, they stood staring at her and Draco with their mouths open in shock.  
  
"So , now you..." Draco's comment at Harry and Ron was cut off when a sudden noise came from the outer room.  
  
"They're here some where!" bellowed an angry voice. Draco's face drained of colour as he recognised the voice of his father. Harry's face soon did the exact same as Draco's, when he recognised the voice that followed.  
  
"That son of your's was to be my heir Malfoy! You said he was the one! But...now we hunt for him to destroy him and those with him." It was Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time.  
  
"We have to go!" Draco hissed, fearful. His self-confidence had been shattered, swept away in one swift moment. "It's my father and Voldemort!" He ran to the window and lifted it silently, climbing on to the balcony. Everyone followed, watching as he dropped lightly to the ground. Once they were all at ground level, Draco dashed down the street, followed by the others. All were aware that they were now without any of their supplies, save the wands. Harry fervently wished he'd thought to bring his invisibility cloak. He was, however, relieved that he had used a school broom to find Hermione and Draco and not his firebolt, as it would have surely been the end of his precious broom. they ran several blocks, their feet pounding heavily along the pavement. Suddenly, Draco gave a sudden gasp of pain, and doubled over. 


	24. Fluttering Truths / Awaiting Fate

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, not caring about the annoyed glances from people walking by. Draco struggled to breathe, and what little breath he had came in short gasps. Sweat and tears mingled on Hermione's face as she desperately attempted to find what was wrong with Draco. No spell she could think of gave her an answer. She turned towards Harry and Ron, who stood looking shocked, scared and nervous at the same time.  
  
"He hasn't been hit by any curses!"  
  
One hand held Draco's own pale, limp hand, and the other felt urgently for a heartbeat in Draco. All she found was a fluttering, almost as if there were a thousand butterflies in his chest. Hermione turned to the other two and told them about Draco's condition. Ron stepped forward, his face grim.  
  
"Hermione...I've read about this somewhere. it's called um...ventricular fibrillation. We...we have to do something soon for Mal- er, Draco, or he'll..."  
  
"Die." Hermione whispered. Her grip on Draco's hand was so tight, her knuckles had turned chalky white. Ron's hands twisted together nervously. In the past, both he and Harry had laughed over Draco's dying, saying how great it would be. However, now when they were faced wuth reality, he regretted their comments.  
  
"Um...Hermione, I...we need to get him to a hospital right away."  
  
She nodded, knowing the truth in his words. Wiping the tears from her eyes, her face assumed a look of cold determination, devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Excuse me," she approached a middle-aged muggle. "My friend...." she paused, "Well, he's dying...can you help us?"  
  
The man looked shocked, but quickly nodded and picked up the still figure of Draco. He walked to the hospital quickly, followed by Harry and Hermione, and last of all Ron. When they finally reached their destination, Draco's life was slowly flickering out of him. He was rushed to the emergency department, where anxious doctors whispered over him, performing unknown procedures.  
  
Hermione sat quietly, looking silently at the floor. Her face had a look of almost frightening blankness, apart from her eyes, the only part of her that showed her deep sorrow. While Harry went to the bathroom, Ron walked up to Hermione and sat next to her.  
  
"Are you all right Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
She looked up, tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"He called me that, you know?" She told him. "That was his nick-name for me. Oh Ron! What if he never wakes up? What he he's never there for me again? Oh Ron, what if he dies!?" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably into them. Ron wrapped his arms softly around her shoulders and pulled ehr to him. She didn't resist, resting her head on his shoulder while she sobbed into his neck. Ron was well aware of this, and he couldn't help feeling guilty, but it seemed to be calming Hermione. After about five minutes, Hermione's tears had ceased, but she didn't remove her head from Ron's shoulder, as they awaited the verdict on Draco Malfoy's condition. 


	25. Clinging to this emotion

A stern-faced surgeon came out and addressed Hermione. He walked towards her slowly, clipboard in hand.  
"There's nothing muggle medicine can do for him."  
"What!? No, he can't be! Wait, muggle medicine??"  
The doctor held up a hand to quieten her, then smiled kindly.  
"Now, now, he's not dead. And Hermione, whoever said peoplel ike us can't become muggle doctors?"  
Hermione nodded slightly, biting down on her bottom lip nervously. The doctor continued.  
"No, he's not dead. But, his situation is very serious. You see, he suffers from a weak heart condition."  
By now, one of Hermione's hands was holding Ron's, and the other was holding Harry's. Ron looked shocked at what the doctor had just said.  
"But he's er..."  
"A Malfoy, I know." A ghost of a smile appeared on the doctor's face. "They're a proud lot, I'll grant you that. But Lucius Malfoy's boy has a very weak heart. The situation is precarious. I'll be very honest with  
you. I've managed to stabalise Draco, but, he has lapsed into a coma. I'm sorry..." Shaking his head sadly, he got up and walked back towards Draco's room.  
"Can we see him?" Hermione called out hopefully. The doctor paused and turned around.  
"Not right now. But later I'm sure you will be able to..." His voice trailed off. He hated giving bad news to young people, infact, hated giving it to anyone. Shame it was, when Draco was the nicest Malfoy in generations.  
Ron winced in pain as Hermione's grip tightened. His hand felt like his fingers were almost going to drop off. He looked at Harry, and saw an equally uncomfortable look on his face. As the doctor disappeared from view, Hermione once again burst into tears of helplessness, clinging to Ron. Harry's eyebrows raised in question, and Ron looked away. Ron somehow felt happy though. Why couldn't the slimy little drip almost die everyday? What!? What was he thinking?? The pain Hermione was going through was terrible, and it made Ron's heart ache when he saw her like this. He patted her back lightly, and felt her arms tighten around his neck, hugging him closer to her.  
"And what's going on here?" A familiar cold voice drawled out. It sent a shiver of unexplained emotion up Hermione's spine. 


	26. Almost lost / Found again

Hermione swiftly released Ron, and swung around to face the owner of the voice. A look of total disbelief crossed her face as she saw Draco standing there, looking perfectly fine, with Dumbledore at his side, a hand placed lightly on his shoulder.  
"Draco?" Hermione choked out.  
He nodded, still not smiling. His eyes were like two pools of ice, glacial and unfeeling.  
Ron's moment with Hermione was shattered as she practically launched herself at Draco and hugged him tightly as if she would never again let him go. His face, over her shoulder, wore the same cold expression, but for only a few more seconds. He suddenly lost the brave exterior and a crystal droplet escaped from his icy blue eyes and ran down his smooth pale cheek. Within moment, tears were freely cascading down both their faces, and Draco hugged back Hermione with the same emotional intensity.  
"I'm sorry." Draco sobbed, clinging to Hermione.  
"No, I am. I can't believe I almost lost you."  
"I love you Hermione. Don't ever leave me."  
"I love you too Draco."  
Draco gently kissed Hermione's forehead, and smoothed her hair back as she cried into his shoulder. They were interrupted by Dumbledore, who gently tapped Hermione's shoulder. She seemed reluctant to pull away, but eventually did. Draco wiped away her tears, and held her closely as they turned to face the professor.  
"Hermione...I am well aware of the love you and Young Mster Malfoy share." Ron looked pained at Dumbledore's words.  
"Love is amazing magic of its own Hermione, do not doubt that. But, sometimes, there is a need for a little help." He winked, a friendly smile on his face. "Now I think you four should just wait here while I arrange a safe place for you four to stay."  
"I thought Hogwarts was the safest place." Draco protested.  
"It seems we need a safer place than even Hogwarts."  
Harry was about to say something, but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him.  
"No Harry. By coming here with Ron you have now both put yourselves in as much danger as Draco and Hermione. Not as if it's much difference for you Harry, but for Ron," he turned to the red-haired boy. "You must be very careful. Now," he was addressing all four of them again, "I'll be back shortly with somewhere for you to go. I had better also perform a memory charm on this place as well."  
Harry nodded, and Dumbledore left. Draco let forth a sigh and collapsed into a chair, a hand on his forehead. The others stood looking at his face, then Harry turned to Hermione, asking if he could speak with her in private. Looking confused, she nodded and walked a short distance away, and they began to speak in hushed voices.  
"So," Draco drawled at Ron as he sat down next to him. "You like my Mione?" He stressed the word 'my', and Ron bristled in fury. He said nothing though, trying to ignore the boy sitting next to him.  
"I advise you to stay away from her if I was you," Draco continued, "She's my girl and she likes it that way, so don't go doing anything dumb to embarass yourself Weasley."  
Ron was about to reply with an angry remark, when he saw a look of pure fear colour Harry's face as he looked over Hermione's shoulder. Harry then shoved Hermione hard so she fell to the floor, before diving next to her. Draco was about to complain, but then he saw a blast of green light flash over the two figures. He froze, half out of his seat. Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and dashed over to the other two, just as another blast shattered a window. They stood paralysed, looking fearfully out the window that was directly behind where Harry and Hermione had been standing earlier. The two figures floating there made their blood run cold. The first was thin and tall, with pale blonde hair and cold hate-filled eyes. The look on his face made them quiver with terror. The second was even more terrifying. He was also tall, white and also extremely skinny. His long fingers were wrapped tightly around his wand, and red eyes shone from his skeletal face. Lord Voldemort. All four faces paled when they saw him. The evil red eyes fastened first on Draco, then Ron, Hermione, and finally Harry's. A look of triumph appeared on his face.  
"Harry Potter!" He hissed, his voice mocking. "We meet again once more...and this time, you will not escape alive." He turned to Draco. "Ahhh, my ex-heir. How lovely to see you and the little mudblood. I'll have great pleasure in watching your life leave that skinny little body of your's."  
Hermione choked back a sob, recalling all too clearly that that had almost happened several times. She wasn't about to lose Draco. Not here, not now. Hermione's grip tightened around Draco's waist. Draco's face was deathly white. He looked pleadingly at Lucius  
"Father..." He whispered. But Lucius Malfoy's eyes looked straight back into his only son's without any emotion.  
Lord Voldemort raised his wand.  
"Now to business. Mr. Potter, step right up. You will be the first."  
Harry started to step forwards but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
"No!" She hissed. "Harry, don't give up!"  
Harry stood in front of the tall form of Voldemort and looked back defiantly. Voldemort raised his wand.  
"Goodbye, Mr. Potter." He laughed menacingly.  
Harry leapt aside, bowling the others over as the spell whisked over their heads. Then he shouted some unknown ancient spell back at Voldemort to stall him, before pulling the other to their feet. Before Voldemort could recover, Harry pulled them through the doorway, and they ran down the hallway and out into the street. 


	27. London Air

They ran blindly down the streets of London, not daring to look back. They knew in their minds that they were probably running to no avail, that Voldemort could apparate to where they were at any time. But logic to logic, the only thing they could do was run as far as possible. Worried half to death about Draco, Hermione stuck by his side, much to Ron's annoyance. They suddenly came to a crowded park.  
"I am NOT running any more!" Draco proclaimed, and dropped on to the grass beneath a tree.  
Hermione sat down beside him, and they held hands, talking in whispered tones.  
"Will you be all right Drac?"  
"Yes, I will. What about you Mione?" He gently placed a palm on her cheek.  
"I'm fine Drac, it's you I'm worried about." Hermione softly kissed his lips. She hugged his neck, and placed her head on his shoulder. Draco patted her hair lightly, and ran his fingers through it. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.  
"Oooo Harry...I'm soooo worried about you. You're a poor little weak boy and you've got me soooo worried." He said, imitating Hermione.  
"Don't even think about kissing me Ron, you little sicko." Harry gave him a curious look. "And what to do you mean weak boy!? I just saved you from Voldemort back there!"  
Ron looked pointedly at Draco and Hermione snuggled together beneath the tree, Draco's ice blonde hair falling over her own chestnut brown as they kissed.  
"Oh somebody gag me with a fork!" Ron exclaimed, and stomped away some distance before sitting down grumpily on a bench. Draco noticed this, and he pulled away slightly from Hermione.  
"Weasley...have we got you all jealous? Hermione move over, I think Weasel is jealous that you're getting me all to yourself." He turned back to Ron, a smirk on his face. "Didn't know you were like that Ron. Should have told me earlier. You know...I think I've got a cousin in Cana-"  
"Oh shut up you little prat!" Ron yelled, his face matching his hair. "I'm not queer and I don't fancy you and even if I was I wouldn't like a slimy weak little ferret like you!"  
"Excuse me for being so perfectly gorgeous even as a ferret. And what exactly do you mean by slimy and weak and little? You're a Weasley, I think there's enough said in that! And," Draco continued, "If you can't deal with the little lady here wanting ME over YOU, then I suggest you go drown yourself in centaur dung and then feed yourself to a kappa!"  
By now, several people in the park had turned to see what the commotion was. Maybe, some people thought, maybe this was a rehearsal for some drama academy play. After all, who on earth had ever heard of a kappa??  
"Can't you children even behave yourselves in the muggle world?" A deep voice suddenly said from behind a tree.  
The four of them froze, afraid of the possibilities. But, when the figure stepped out, they somewhat breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was Professor Severus Snape.  
"Draco I expected better from you. And Mister Harry Potter...you of all people should know better. Ron, Hermione...I'm...glad, to see you're all right." He held out a packet. "There is some chocolate in here. It is muggle chocolate, but I dare say it will do the job."  
Wordlessly, they each took a piece of the rich chocolate as he continued talking.  
"I have heard all about your unfortunate adventures. Dumbledore has informed me that it is unsafe for you to return to Hogwarts. So, it is my job to see to it that you are in a safe place until the start of the next school term. It is also my duty to make sure you are not subject to any further harm. However, I am NOT your babysitter." He narrowed his eyes. "Whether you behave yourselves or not while in my care does not really concern me. It does concern me, that you will do well to make sure you don't get yourselves killed. Now follow me." And with that, he turned and briskly walked off, causing a mad scramble as the others rushed to follow him. 


	28. The Thought That Haunts Hermione

a/n: a hundred apologies 2 every1!!!! we're very sorry that this chapter is soooo late. your support means very much to me, and also to Bek as well. once again, we thank you for your kind encouraging reviews, and your interest in our story. there will be more coming...but in the mean time, enjoy.  
  
Ten minutes later, they entered a large abandoned house. It's tall, dark windows were boarded up in places, and cracked in others.  
"I don't know about this, Professor." Hermione whispered, her voice trembling with fear from what had happened that day. "It looks like it could collapse any minute."  
"Ah, young Granger, that is where you are wrong . . . for once in your life." he added, looking significantly at her.  
Hermione blushed with pride from this unexpected praise from her usually cruel potions master. Draco smiled at her, realising how much this meant to her. Ron tried hard not to vomit.  
"Well my young friends, you will be residing here for now until Mr Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort find other events that require their attention. I assure you they will be more interesting then chasing a group of teenagers around the muggle world."   
They all nodded and Snape turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Hermione yelled out. "Aren't you staying?"   
Snape's gaze fastened on Hermione. "No I cannot. Dumbledore has urgent business for me to complete. You are amply protected here by more than just the security of the house.  
Harry then realised that the hair on the back of his neck was prickling. It was then that he realised that the house was protected by all manner of spells and enchantments. The others seemed to realise this too, and they all exchanged glances.  
"I will admit that the magic used to protect you here is not all white magic. Some of it is in fact dark arts known to none save the few who knew the Dark Lord." Snape shuddered slightly, then regained his composure. "The Dark Lord himself cannot remove the curses, enchantments and spells that are protecting the four of you, so you need not fear for your safety. Now farewell. I must leave."  
He was seen off with a chorus of thankyous and goodbyes, and he smiled at the warm feeling that filled him. After he had left, Hermione slumped down next to Ron on the couch. Draco left to sleep in one of the many bedrooms upstairs and Harry went into the large room to their left, which turned out to be a pool hall. Ron turned to Hermione.  
"So what do you see in him anyway?"  
Hermione looked at him in surprise. "I don't know. He's just so kind."  
When Ron snorted in disbelief she continued. "Oh Ron you just don't see it. Underneath that cold, nasty exterior he's really charming, and insecure. Oh, Ron! No one in his life has ever loved him until me. He's just so gentle and kind."  
Ron's gaze unnerved her and she looked away. Suddenly she jumped in surprise as Ron whispered right into her ear. "I can be gentle and kind as well."  
Without warning his lips fastened on hers and she pulled away with mixed feelings. On one hand she was horrified and her love for Draco made her angry. On the other hand she felt confused. What she had felt when he kissed her put her feelings for Ron in a new light.   
Instead of confronting those feelings now, she stood and walked into the pool hall and picked up a cue. She looked out at Ron as he leaned back and closed his eyes. She felt a warm feeling rise up in her and she smiled. If Draco could hear what she was thinking at the moment, he wouldn't be very pleased at all. 


End file.
